Sad Eyes
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Please, please read! I think it's good. Ruka gets attacked and realizes her loves for Kain. Bad summary, bad title, better story.


**This is just a fan-fiction! Standard disclaimers apply! **

**Ruka/Kain pairing. Rated M for a reason, folks, and guess what? It ain't swearing. Do not read if you're not mature enough to handle. Hugs and kisses for reviewers!**

Ruka held her parasol up as she waited for Aido and Akatsuki to get back from dealing with a group of Level-Es that were on a killing spree. She sighed heavily and burrowed deeper into her jacket for warmth. "What's taking them so long? Kain-senpai should have been able to just burn them all and be done with it, should he?"

"What a pretty little thing," someone said from being her. The voice sounded broken and frightening to Ruka's ears. "And such a heavenly scent."

She whirled and gasped at the terrifying face that she saw. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" _About what? I can't do anything except scream for Akatsuki! Other than that, all I can do is make him bang his head against a tree._

"I wish you wouldn't be so testy. You're a sweet vampire, aren't you? You know how _painful_ the thirst can be. Won't you share your liquid comfort with us?" Two other Level-Es emerged from the trees and started towards her. She backed away but the male Level-E caught her against him, pinning her with his her back to his front. "Ladies, take from her wrists."

"N-No!" she gasped as the Level-Es bit into her flesh at the same time. "L-leave m-m-me alone."

"Just relax," the male purred, sucking intensely on the wound he had made in her neck. "We don't plan to kill you. You're too much of an angel."

They sucked while she tried desperately to regain her voice. Suddenly, when she was certain she was going to die at the hands of these former humans, she realized something she should have realized a long time ago. She loved Kain. More than she had _thought_ she loved Kaname-sama. His beautiful face flashed in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut. Wonderfully red hair, deep and sad eyes, and flawless skin she suddenly wished she could touch and kiss freely. "Akatsuki," she whispered. Then, with her last bit of real energy, she shouted, "AKATSUKI!"

AKATSUKI and Aido turned towards the sound of Ruka's scream as the breeze carried the scent of her blood to them. Aido opened his mouth to speak but his cousin was gone, running towards Ruka as panic flooded his very soul. He didn't even stop when the Level-E they had been searching for lurched itself at him. He just burned it alive as he ran, not even stopping to check if he killed it. When he found her, he could just barely hear her heart beat. It was far too faint. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled angrily.

The females shrieked as he caused a fire within their stomachs and literally burned them from the inside out. Ruka whispered his name again and anger pushed itself into his soul. Letting out a scream that would have terrified a human, he grabbed the male holding _his_ sweet Ruka and enveloped it in flames that were only half as hot as they could have been so the thing would suffer. As the ex-human burned slowly and painfully, he moved to where Ruka now lay and knelt beside her. She opened her eyes and he lifted her to cradle her against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ruka. So sorry." Then he pulled off his jacket and wrapped her in it before ripping off his left sleeve and pulling the water bottle he had brought incase he wanted a blood tablet out of his jacket pocket. He wet the soft material and began to wash the blood off her wrists. She stared at him sleepily and he caressed her cheek carefully before returning to his task.

"B-Behind you," she gasped. He turned as the ex-human grabbed Ruka's calf despite being half-burned to death and having half his body charred and burned.

"Sweet angel," the thing gasped before sinking his teeth into her succulent flesh. Akatsuki grabbed it and threw it full force against a tree, which burst into flame when he looked at it. The creature screamed as Akatsuki once again burned him, this time making sure to kill it quickly.

Ruka was sobbing now as Kain hit his knees and took her into his arms. "Shh. It's okay, Ruka. I'm here. You're safe, I promise."

He cleaned her calf then discarded his sleeve and lifted Ruka up onto his knee, since he was in a kneeling position now. "Don't cry, Ruka. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

She shook terribly as she held on to his shoulders and cried into his chest. "I thought for a moment you hadn't heard me."

"Well, I did hear you. And you're safe now. You lost a lot of blood, Ruka. Do you want to take some of mine to get your energy back?" Aido stepped into the clearing and looked at the human shaped pile of ash before looking at them.

"No, thank you. I'll have some blood tablets when we get back to the school." He nodded and she tried to stand but it only caused her to pass out. Aido stifled a laugh as Kain caught Ruka and stood with her wrapped tightly in his jacket still.

Kain walked passed his cousin and snapped, "Stay away from her," when he reached towards Ruka to fix the jacket tighter around her. "I swear, Aido, I'll fry you."

"Okay. No touching. I'll get her bag and umbrella and meet you at the car," he said nervously.

"Fine." Akatsuki carried Ruka to the town car and the driver opened the door hurriedly. Aido got into the passenger seat rather than sitting with them in the backseat and Kain cradled Ruka lovingly as she stirred from her sleep and murmured his name. "Shh. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here," he reassured her.

"Love you," she muttered, cuddling up to him. Aido turned around and grinned at him, mouthing, "You hear that?" He nodded but he still looked sad.

"What? You heard it. She loves you."

"No, she doesn't. She's half-asleep, Aido. She probably thinks it's Kaname-senpai. She's probably dreaming or something." Akatsuki stroked Ruka's long, thick hair as he stared at her serene face and thought; _Seems like the only time I get to hold you is after when something bad has happened to you. I hate it so much, Ruka. I wish I could tell you how I feel, angel, but I just can't risk losing you._

RIMA looked up as the front door opened and jumped to her feet upon smelling Ruka's blood and tears. Shiki looked at her then at the door to see Aido held open the door for Akatsuki. He walked steadily towards the staircase, not meeting anyone's eyes, and Takuma started to approach.

Aido stopped him quickly and shook his head. "Don't, Takuma-senpai. He won't even let me get too close. He burned my hand a minute ago." He held up his slowly recovering hand and the vice-president of the dorm watched with everyone else as Akatsuki carried Ruka towards the stairs. He didn't even pause to acknowledge Kaname-sama respectfully. He just carried her right passed the pureblood up to the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Aido," he said softly and Aido hurried to follow his cousin. "Get her blood tablets."

"Got it!" He bolted to do as told as Akatsuki took Ruka to her room and placed her gently on her bed. He walked to her and Rima's bathroom and got a cloth to wash away the dirt and blood he had missed earlier.

Ruka awoke as he washed her neck tenderly and smiled sleepily at him. "Hi."

"Yo," he said back as he tended to her. "You have dirt and leaves in your hair."

She made a face and he chuckled. "I can ask Rima to assist you if you'd like."

"No but thank you. I can manage." She tried to stand but he again had to catch her. "Well, this thoroughly sucks."

Aido put a wine glass on her beside table and a pack of blood tablets. "Leave, Aido."

"Yeah!" He ran from the room and closed the door behind him.

Ruka smiled. "How do you do that? I can't figure out how to get him to leave for the life of me."

"Easy. Fire trumps ice. Thus, I'm scary." She laughed and he lifted her into his arms like a newly wed bride. She hugged his neck tightly as he carried her over to the bathroom and set her gingerly on counter. She watched him run a bath for her contently and carefully removed her jewelry, including the heart pendant he had given her from her tenth birthday that she rarely went without. He tossed his jacket to the floor and she helped him to remove the rest of her clothing. Then he lifted her naked form and placed her in the tub. She sighed as the warm water soothed her aching body. "Is it too hot?"

"No. It's perfect. Thank you." She sighed and sank deeper into the water. "I should probably be uncomfortable with you being in here."

"Come on, Ruka. I saw you naked when you were five. What's the difference with this?" She splashed him angrily. "What?"

"The difference is that I actually have cleavage now." He blushed and looked away. "Oh. You were…You were pretending I don't, huh?"

"Yeah. To prevent looking or thinking anything. Now, I'll get your hairbrush to help with those tangles." He held her up as she washed and was even given permission to help her condition her hair and wash her back with a washcloth. He wrapped her in the biggest towel he could find and lifted her up. She hugged his neck as he carried her back to her bed. He set her down and went to get her clothes from her wardrobe for her. He looked at her lying there with her eyes shut and her hair lying about her face in the most beautiful way he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and leaned over her. She opened her eyes as he kissed her forehead and brushed her still wet hair from her face. She smiled at him and he helped her to sit and pull on her nightgown. Then she pulled on her panties and he retrieved her hairbrush from the bathroom. Ruka set it down rather than take it and took his hands.

"Do you remember when we were little and I was upset? Do you remember what you would do?" He nodded and lifted her up. He sat with her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him as he leaned against her headboard. "I always felt so safe like this. Still do."

He held her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad. You should always feel safe with me. You know I would never hurt you."

"I know. You are my greatest friend, Akatsuki-senpai. I care for you, you know that, right?"

"Yes. I care for you as well, Ruka." He stroked her cheek and she snuggled up closer to him. "I always will." _I'll always love you._

"Kain, there's something I have to tell you."

He shook his head and reached for the glass and blood tablets. He made her drink the whole glass before letting her sit up and she turned around in his lap. Kain looked at her curiously as she caressed his cheek lovingly and stared into his constantly sad eyes. "What did you want to tell me, Ruka?"

"I think my feelings may be just a bit more than friendly, Kain-senpai." He looked puzzled so she took a deep breath and his face in her hands before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "I might just love you."

He stared at her and, for a second, she thought he might reject her feelings. "Honestly? You're not lying because Aido paid you to or something?"

"No. I'm not lying, Akatsuki. I love you. Please, do not reject my feelings. You don't have to return them but…" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. It was barely five minutes before she was lying underneath him as he kissed her neck hungrily. His shirt fluttered to the ground as Ruka ran her fingers down his well-toned chest. He slipped his fingers into her hair and combed through it lovingly.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her again. "Say it again."

"I love you." He smiled before he began to kiss her again. "More than I ever loved Kaname-sama."

His heart rate increased and he pushed his lips against her with far more passion. She moaned as he ran his hands down her sides. They pulled away, uncertain wither they should give into their temptation, and Ruka smiled. "Do you want to?"

She nodded. "I do but should we really risk me getting pregnant? I mean, my father would kill you."

"Mm. You never want to have kids with me?"

"I do! I just want to be married to you first." She blushed but said it nonetheless. He stroked her cheek. "Do you have protection?"

"I do but I won't be using it. When we do make love, Ruka, I don't want it to be protected. Just you and me. Nothing separating us."

"So you're making me wait?" she whined. He smiled and nodded. "I don't want to. I want you and I to make love, Akatsuki, and I want it to happen today."

"But Ruka…"

"Akatsuki, most men wouldn't argue. Look, if I get pregnant, we'll just have to hide it and get married before anyone finds out." He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. Her moaning increased as he began to message and caress her breasts through her clothing, all the while sucking and nibbling on her neck. Suddenly, he licked her neck and scraped his fangs against her warm flesh. She trembled with longing. "Oh, Akatsuki-senpai. Do you want my blood as much as I want you to have it?"

"Yes. However, I will not take it, I promise. You need as much as you can get and I need to control myself." He sat up and held her tightly against his chest. "You've been through an ordeal today, Ruka, and I shouldn't be doing this right now. You need to recuperate and regain your energy."

"Oh. Right," she said sadly, looking away with a disappointed expression.

"What is it?"

"I want you to have my blood, Kain-senpai. However, I know you won't take it until you're certain I'm all right. I understand that. Not that I like it." She sighed and kissed his jaw lovingly. He smiled.

"How about we reverse it, huh? Take mine, Ruka. Take as much as you'd like. And maybe, if you have the energy after taking my blood, we can make love afterward. How does that sound?" He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly as she studied his neck intently as if it was going to help her decide.

"Sounds nice," she purred. He stared at her in surprise when she flipped them so he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips with a mischievous glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen since they were children. She giggled at his expression before bending down and sinking her fangs into his neck eagerly. He moaned and stroked her hair tenderly as she drank.

HARDLY-NOTICEABLE-HARDLY-NOTICEABLE-HARDLY-NOTICEABLE

The human girls whimpered when they saw Ruka walking with her hand firmly gripped in Akatsuki's hand the next evening and she smiled as he looked down at her proudly. He was very possessive around Kaname-sama and it worried Ruka. He still thought he might lose her to the pureblood. She hated that he thought so and that they hadn't made love yet. So, a month into dating, she asked him to meet her in town at a hotel with a great restaurant. When he got there, he was escorted by the desk clerk to a room, which confused him greatly, and left there. Ruka opened the door only a second after he knocked and smiled sweetly. "Hi."

"Hey. I thought we were having dinner." She shut the door and pointed at the table in a corner. "Okay. Why the room?"

"Because we can't use the pool if we aren't renting a room. I brought your trunks, don't worry." She sat on the bed and gestured for him to join her. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" _Uh-oh_, he thought. _She's going to dump me._

"Yes. Talk. Sit, Akatsuki." He did as told and she took his hands. "Do you honestly love me?"

"Yes. I always will. I always have. Why? Is…Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You love me but you won't prove it! You won't make love to me and you won't take my blood. It's driving me insane! Plus, you seem to think I still love Kaname Kuran. But I don't. I love you and I only ever want to be with you." He breathed a sigh of relief and took her into his arms. Then he kissed her so intensely, she wondered if he was turned on already.

"My sweet girl," he muttered. "I love you so much. And I do want to make love to and take your blood but I don't want to rush you. I can't risk losing you."

"You won't," she assured him, caressing his cheek then running her fingers through his hair as she moved into his lap. Her robe threatened to fall open and she hoped it wouldn't until she had gotten her point across. "I got this room for tonight for a reason, Akatsuki-sama."

He shuddered as she ran the tips of her fingers down his chest, popping open his shirt buttons as she went. "You did?"

"Your Ruka wants to make love. Here. Tonight. And she wants you to take her blood. Please, Tsuki?" He smiled at her playfulness.

"Are you going to be like this for eternity? If so, we're never going to have a dull love life." She laughed. "Do you wear outfits too?"

She nodded and he looked confused. Then she climbed off his lap and let the robe pool on the ground. He nearly moaned. She was wearing a crimson nightgown. A very revealing nightgown. She climbed back on top of him and kissed his collarbone. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, definitely. My sweet Ruka," he said tenderly, stroking her long hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's make love now, okay? No more waiting." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss along his jaw. Even sitting down he pretty much towered over her. She put her hands on his exposed chest and could practically feel the fire coursing through his veins. He carefully worked his hands under the thin layer of material keeping him from her aching flesh.

"Let's take this off," he whispered, pulling the nightgown over her head and kissing her neck hungrily. She trembled.

"Shirt off," she moaned. He let her unbutton the last few buttons and push it off his arms before lifting her up and gently laying her on the center of the bed. Then he kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her. She smiled as he kissed along her jaw then sucked on her earlobe, causing her to moan. Then he moved down to her neck and teased her a bit with his fangs before moving to kiss her breasts. She moaned loudly when he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked heatedly while he teased her left nipple with his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, Kain-sempai."

"I love you," he whispered before switching his ministrations out until both nipples were hard and erect. Then he kissed down to her navel, swirled his tongue on her belly button to provoke either a giggle or a moan to which he received both, and kept moving down. She whimpered when his gave her an experimental lick to her neither lips and his smiled at her reaction. Then he dipped his tongue into her entrance and she clenched the blankets in her fists as a brace for the rush of feelings that hit her. He held her hips to the bed with one hand while the other came up to stroke her along with his tongue. She tasted heavenly, like honey only sweeter, and he wanted to drown in her taste. She thrashed, moaned, gasped, and whimpered as he continued his ministrations until she let out a loud cry of his name and came. He licked up her fluids as if he were a starved man at a banquet then moved to kiss her lips eagerly.

Ruka panted and slowly opened her eyes. He was staring, she noticed. Just staring. His eyes traveled from her flushed face to her heaving bosoms and down to the liquid coating her thighs and neither regions. And he seemed to like what he was seeing. "Oh wow, Akatsuki-kun. That was amazing."

"Yes, it was. You are amazing, Ruka-sama." He lowered his lips to hers once again then kissed her jaw and whispered, "This is it. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded and he removed the rest of his clothing before carefully positioning himself at her entrance. He slid inside quickly, breaking her barrier as fast as he could to try to lessen the pain, and she whimpered. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. It was both painful and pleasurable at first but after a few thrusts from her lover, it was pure bliss. She moaned and he took it to mean he could move faster. His strokes became harder and faster as they got closer to their climax and they both knew they were going to come together. Akatsuki grasped hold of Ruka's knees and bent them. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to help him go deeper inside her. He messaged her breasts with one hand while the other kept him from falling on top of his love. Her moans increased and he began to grunt from pleasure and effort. "Oh, Akatsuki!"

"Ruka," he whispered repeatedly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she panted out. He went harder and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and she was so close they could taste it. Then she screamed and clenched around him, making it impossible for her lover to pull out before he came. He spilled his seed inside her and moaned deeply at how good it felt to come inside her. She panted and smiled when she finally came down from her erotic high. "You are wonderful, Akatsuki-sempai."

"You are too. I can't tell you how good it felt to come inside you. To be your first." He rested his head on her chest and she tangled her fingers into his hair as she held him there.

"You can be my last too, if you want."

"Thanks. I'd like that." Then he leaned up to kiss her. "So…what kind of outfits could I get you to wear?" She laughed and pushed him onto his back. Then she straddled his hips and leaned down to his lips. "Screw the outfits. Just walk around naked."

"Only in our bedroom," she whispered seductively. He grinned and kissed her deeply. She moved her hips over his quickly hardening member and he carefully guided himself inside her again. They moaned. "I love you so much."

"I've always loved you, Ruka. And I always will love you."

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled again and for the first time in a while, she saw happiness in his sad eyes.

**Finally finished. Took me a really long time to write this thing. Anyway, someone asked for a more graphic love scene in my next Kain/Ruka fic so I wrote a whole other one for that person and I hope you liked it. (I won't mention any names in case they're embarrassed by their suggestion but they know who they are.) Thank you all who read! Please feel free to leave reviews, as said before. They help me grow. =)**


End file.
